


Girl's night out

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Girl's Night Out, Talking about Earth, nail salon, night time, planning for the future, talking about cooking, talking about things they enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Comfy Pearl and Yellow Apatite meet up for a walk through town





	Girl's night out

>It's a lovely Sunday evening. Comfy Pearl's husband has gone out for a guy's night out, leaving her alone with her thoughts, sitting in the living room and watching TV, hearing a light orange dress with a low enough collar to let her red chest gem shine in the light  
>A loud knock on the door snaps Comfy Pearl out of her idle thoughts, a new though popping into her mind. "Now who could that be?" She gets up with a smile and walks over to the door quickly.  
>When she opens the door, Comfy Pearl's face lights up in surprise as she sees the figure crouching down, her yellow skin peaking out of a light blue dress that covered her form, a triangular gem sitting upon her throat, her blue hair framing her face and tied into a large ponytail behind her head. On her arm hung a large yellow purse.  
>"Yellow Apatite! This is certainly a surprise, it's been a while! What brings you around to my neighborhood?"  
>"My fiance went out for a guy's night out, my thoughts turned to you and your husband. Are you two doing anything tonight?"  
>Comfy Pearl cracks into a giggle. "Yours too? My husband went out for a guy's night too. I wonder if they're hanging out at the same place?"  
>"It's possible. Well, if the menfolk are both out on a guys night, why don't we have a small girl's night?"  
>"That sounds wonderful! Let me grab my purse and we'll go! Please make yourself comfortable while I get it, it won't take long!"  
>Yellow Apatite shifts her upper body away from the door and out of the roofed porch before she stands back up strait. Meanwhile, Comfy Pearl has rushed into the bedroom to retrieve her purse from her nightstand, making sure she brings money with her and her phone, in case she needs to call her husband.  
>Comfy Pearl made her way out of her home, where Yellow Apatite was standing upright. Comfy Pearl smiled as she craned her head up to look at the gem that was more than twice her height. "Okay, I'm all set! Got anything in mind?"  
>"How about a walk through town to see what we find? The businesses on Earth have started adjusting their shops to house gems as large as me, there's a new one every time I visit a town. We should see what we can find in yours."  
>"Sounds lovely! Let's get going!"  
>The pair walk away from Comfy Pearl's home and into the town proper. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Comfy Pearl breaks the quiet with her usual first question. "So, how's Earth been for you? Experience anything new since we last spoke?"  
>"Oh stars yes! I discovered a new type of apple, pineapple! They're great, so sweet and juicy, and they're larger than normal apples, they fit better in my hand. My fiance panicked the first time I popped one in my mouth, I don't know why."  
>Comfy Pearl let out a giggle. "You're suppose to cut them up first, that's why. Stars, I'm glad you don't have a full body nervous system, that would have hurt coming out if you did."  
>Yellow Apatite gave her a confused look. "Really? I'll have to try cutting them sometime. What about you, any new discoveries?"  
>"I've been practicing my cooking, particularly baking. My husband mentioned something about "Pie Day" being soon, I want to make him a pie for that!"  
>"Cooking? I've heard my fiance talking about that, he wants to show me how to cook soon. Got any tips?"  
>Comfy Pearl's face grew serious. "Cut slowly or you'll hurt yourself. Measure everything out carefully, and you might want to adjust the portion size and measurements for yourself."  
>Yellow Apatite nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Hey, what's that over there?" she pointed out at a store with a door that looked large enough for Yellow Apatite to get through.  
>Comfy Pearl's smiled returned as she saw what her large friend was pointing at. "That's a nail salon, and it looks like you can fit! Come on, let's get our nails done, you might like it!"  
>"O-okay, sure, why not!" Yellow Apatite nodded her agreement, and the pair made their way into the nail salon.  
>A small pale skinned lady stood at the counter. "Hello you two, welcome to our salon! What can we do for you two today?"  
>Comfy Pearl smiled as she responded. "Manicure and pedicure for both of us, with the nail polish please! Apatite, pick whatever color you want."  
>Comfy Pearl was lead to a smaller chair, removing her shoes before she put her feet into the soaking area below. Yellow Apatite was lead over to a larger chair,  
>Two hours of hand soaking and feet soaking later, and several bottles of nail polish emptied, Yellow Apatite's and Comfy Pearl's nails had been filed and shaped, and coated in polish. Comfy Pearl had chosen a lovely shade of light orange for her fingers and toes, while Yellow Apatite had picked out a shade of blue to match her hair.  
>"I have to say, that was pretty relaxing." Yellow Apatite spoke as she admired the shade of paint on her nails, her large shoes stored in her purse in favor of a pair of open toed sandals she had shifted on."  
>"I know, right? Oh, I love how soft my hands are after a nice manicure." Comfy Pearl smiled as she rubbed her hands on her face.  
>The pair walked out of the shop after paying for the treatment. It was now completely dark outside, places were closing down for the night. Comfy Pearl sighed in disappointment. "I hate to say it, but I think our girl's night is at an end. Our men should be getting back themselves soon too."  
>"We should do this again soon, I always enjoy spending time with you Pearl."  
>"I enjoy spending time with you too Apatite. How about we meet back up for dinner in four days?"  
>"Sunday? Yes, I think I can make that work......see you Sunday?"  
>Comfy Pearl smiled widely. "See you Sunday! Bring your fiance with you, we can have a double date and me and my hubby can give you some things to look over!"  
>Comfy Pearl and Yellow Apatite parted ways, both walking back to their respective places of living. Both were looking forward to their dinner date together.  
>Yellow Apatite pulled a thin yellow pad with a pen in it out of her purse and wrote two things down. "Manicures and Pedicures, great experiences for relaxing and making my nails look nice. Dinner date on Sunday, ask Pearl about venues to hold a wedding."


End file.
